The story of the mafia king
by Sgkillz87
Summary: One piece mafia style
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first fanfic like or don't like I don't really care

Disclaimer:I don't own a single character in the story unless it is for plot reasons then I will make a OC for that part other than that, I do not own the characters within the story.

Once In a blue moon a baby is born into a family that is wanted by the government, and must keep the baby a secret from the world. That moon shined today as one of the most wanted people in the world was having a kid. Which is basically a big fuck you to all the district's in the world and the government.

On May 5th 1975 Monkey D. Luffy is born in a apartment owned by his father Monkey and Monkey D. Rose { OC about to be killed} who had died at childbirth who had just giving life to her son and the devastation of Dragon only to realize that he still had the bundle of joy in his hands and ran out of the room with and to the roof where he was to show Luffy the world that he will soon be apart of.

"Look Luffy" Dragon said " This is the east blue a place of hell that is going to help make you into the man you need to be in this world". As Luffy open his eyes to the city that never sleeps he gazed in amazement at the tall building and the lights around the city flashing and the noises that yelled in the ears of the baby.

"Dragon" the mob doctor said " that little baby you ran out into the open air needs to be sterilize and vaccinated before he gets a disease".

"What of my wife is she going to live" Dragon asked hopefully, but the grim look on the doctors face was all it took for him to know that she is not with the living any more.

"Here clean him and make sure he is healthy."

"Will do sir." The Doctor said as he was handed the baby.

"DRAGON!" Yelled a familiar voice.

'FUCK'.was the only thing going thought Dragon's head when he heard that voice.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN KEEP ME FROM SEEING MY Grandchild's BRITH!" Garp yelled.

"If you don't shut the fuck up I will not let you see him now!" Dragon shouted back at him.

"You dare try to threaten me, saying that I cant see me own grandson!" Garp said

"will you shut up,of course you can see him he is follow me" Dragon said as he walked back to the doorway to the stairs Garp on his heels.

As they reached the door the to office they reached the door Dragon banged on the door and yelled for them to open up after some shuffling within the door opened reviling the doctor that performed the operation.

" if you are looking for you son he is the other room with the nurse." He said pointing to the door on the far end of the hall. Dragon nodded and made his way towards the door with Garp. Opening the door reviled a peaceful sight of the nurse holding the baby in her arms singing calmly like goddess.

" He is sleeping right now I would not wake him up if I was you." she said to them giving them a look that knew that they would get the shit kick out of them if they wake Luffy up.

"Garp wanted to see him" Dragon said as he pointed to the big man behind him

"Where is he?'" Garp asked looking around not seeing the green haired Women sitting in a chair next to a baby crib.

" There he is in her arms Garp" he said pointing to the woman

"Let me see let me see him."Garp said excited to see the little bundle of joy in the woman's arms.

"His name is Luffy Garp, thanks for watching him Makino" Dragon said with thankfulness in his voice.

Garp walked over to the little baby and stars in his eyes "He is so small" Garp said"he has your dark hair and Rose's eyes, speaking of Rose where is she?" he asked, a dark look from Dragon and Makino and Garp feared the worst"she's dead" Dragon said sadly. "I understand I'm sorry said that I didn't know"

"Its alright Garp I needed to speak to both of you either way Makino already said that she will take care of Luffy will you watch over him and make sure that nobody outside of this room besides the doctor knows that I'm his father?" Dragon asked his father with a pleading look

" Are you kidding me, if people knew that you had a kid everyone and there cousin would hunt him down and try to kill him, of course."Garp said

"Makino you said its alright if he stays are your bar right?"Dragon asked

"Yep he is find to stay there as long you pay child support" Makino said with a chuckle

Garp and Dragon both looked at each other and said how much"2,500 dollars a month" Makino said calmly

"that's it?" The mob boss asked

"and more money during Christmas other than that its enough" Makino said

"Alright here's an early 2.500 dollars for doing this for me Makino" Dragon said

"Where are you going to be Dragon you cant leave your child,where will you go?" Garp said

"And if I stay Luffy will have a target on back for the rest any way I will just disappear like I always do?Dragon said walking to the door."

"Dragon get your ass back here if you don't tell me where you are going I swear I will" Garp shouted him and started for the it was to late Dragon had already disappeared

"Shit."

"Hey!" "there still a child here" Makino said picking up Luffy "Go you know where my bar is you can see him there Hero"

" Will visit him as often as I can." Garp promised as he walked into the hall.

"Now what to do with you Luffy?" Makino said as she looked the baby sleeping peacefully in here arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright second chapter of the story of the mafia king

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters within the story other than the OC's that I will make to help the story way on with the story

6 years later

We see Luffy sitting with Makino at her bar room with Luffy eating a plate of steak with vegetables that he refuses to eat

"Luffy if you don't eat those vegetables I will never feed you meat every again." Makino said with a very scary smile.

"No you wont do that will you mom will you" Luffy asked scared for her answer.

" If you don't eat those vegetables I will, now eat they are getting cold" Makino said

"Alright mom" Luffy looking down at the plate was hoping that something will happen so that he wont have to eat them. It just so happens that a man with red hair, a black suit and red under shirt ,black tie and hat with a red trim walked in the bar with his friends who just happen to want to have a drink that evening in the bar.

"Hey Makino how are you doing this fine evening?" the man asked Makino.

"Well shit look who the hell it is, great by the way, Luffy come say hi to an old friend of mine."

"Ok mommy" Luffy said as he got up from the his chair to stand next to his adopted mother.

" Well what do we have here. Makino you had a kid and never told me to come and visit you, I'm offended," said the man.

"I didn't want to mess up another meeting with your 'people'."said Makino.

" fair enough what's your name kid?"

"Luffy sir my name is Luffy"

" My name is shanks, the one to the left of me is Ben and the one to the right is named Lucky its nice to meet you"The now named shanks said.

" You to Mr. Shanks, Mr. Lucky , "

" Mr. Shank's Makino you put some manners into this kid huh."

"He started school so its best if he knows his manners and learns as much as he can."

"Well that's good, manners get you very far in life, if you don't know them they may hurt you very much."

"Shanks don't tell him that he already knows the business I ran in the pass so don't scare him any more."

"YOU TOLD HIM YOU WHERE A HITMAN IN THE PASS MAKINO WHY?!" shouted Shanks.

" To get him to calm the hell down"Makino said calmly

" So you tell him that you killed people in the pass to calm down a little kid what is wrong with you"Shanks said

"Hey it worked and gave him something to work with."Makino said

"what do you mean something to work with?"Shanks asked scared

" well I was going to teach him how to shoot and fight in case shit happens."

"Mom how do you know Shanks"

"He was a hit that I was going to take,I but did some digging and found out that the man who gave me the contract was someone in the family that he owns.

"Thanks for not taking the hit by the way"Shanks cut in

" Your welcome, so I told him who it was and we became friends, plus even if I did take the contract Shanks here is the leader of one of the most dangerous family's in the world so I would have been hunted down very easily."

"Wait that means that you Shanks are the head of the red hair family,and my mother ,who I love dearly, and is a hitman are best friends." Said Luffy

"Yep a hitman and the leader of a mafia family became friends ,because she hates that Luffy friends can be found in the weirdest places."

" I will remember that Mr. Shanks"

"Now enough talking lets all have a drink"

"Will you tell me more stories of you and Mom"

Sure as long as you don't get scared when I a tell the more scary stories"

"I won't I'm strong and nothing scares me."

"Well then this shall be fun"Shanks said darkly.

1 hour later

" and to make sure the rat never talked again we had to cut out has tongue." said Shank with a dark grin.

Luffy started to whimper and went to hug Makino.

.

"Mom Shanks is scary" Luffy said as he buried he face in her dress".

"Shanks what did I say about the more fucked up stories"Said Makino with a very nightmarish grin.

"To down the amount of blood and gore sorry don't kill me"Shanks said weakly.

f"Go ahead to bed Luffy I will deal with Shanks" said Makino.

" OK Mommy" Luffy said as he headed for bed.

"Now Shanks even with your boys here they wont stop me from kicking the shit out of your the next time you scare Luffy like that. Is that understood?" Makino said with a sickly sweet voice

"Yes ma"

"Good now hows the family been"

"Yasopp had a kid about the same age as him I think he is about six years old"

'Yeah that's about the same age as Luffy, you know you made an impression on him you know that right."

"yeah I hope he becomes a good man."

"I have a feeling that he will,I have something that I was thinking about,when he gets older, will you take him under your wing and show him the ropes of being a leader."

"Wait you want your own son to become a gang leader,why?"

"It's a better way than him becoming a boring ass hell office working in this shit hold of a distract don't you think."

"True, fine I will bring him to a job when he turns thirteenth is that alright that's more than enough time for him to be ready for his first job."

"Alright then when he turns thirteen call me I will have a job I can take him on."

"See you later then Shanks"

"See you later Makino"Shanks said as he walked out the door with he posse."

"Boss you sure that was a good idea," asked Ben

" Its the son of a hitman he will be more than useful."said Shanks as they walked to their car to drive off into the night."


	3. Chapter 3

Alright round three on this story

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in the story unless I mention the character up here

The very next day

We see Luffy with Makino at the East Blue grade school

"alright Luffy we talked about this, you were going to have to go to school sooner or later its best if you go now."

"I know, I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry im going to pick you up around 2:40. Now go make some friends."

"Alright love you mom"

"You to, go in side and ask for Shakuyaku she will help you"

"Alright bye "

"Bye" with that Luffy made his way into the school he saw a green haired boy talking to a blonde boy well more of yelling at each other in very high pitched voices if that to Luffy it was pretty damn funny to the young boy

"Shut up moss head,before I knock some direction into you" said the blonde

"O yeah, you better shut up before I rip those curly brows of your forehead" Retorted the green haired boy.

The two boys went at it for the next few seconds before the same insults started to happen again and Luffy got bored of watching them and decided to break up the dumb fight." Alright break it up before the principal comes around the damn corner and decides to give both of you detention"

"And who are you!" Said the Blonde

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy"

"Sanji Vinsmoke and the Moss head next to me is Roronoa Zoro" Said the name named Sanji

"Hey don't call me a Moss head you curly brow" said Zoro giving him the finger.

"Anyway where are you headed to the office im suppose to be looking for a woman named Shakuyaku"

"Then you are looking for the Lady on the first floor second room on the left follow me and Zoro… where the hell did he go, he was just here! Fuck well I should go ahead and tell you that Zoro's sense of direction is really fucked up."

"No its not"

"OH SHIT,never fucking do that again."

"Alright whatever go ahead and show him where is, I'll be in class"said Zoro as he walked the down the hall"

"That's the wrong way you idiot turn to your left no your left I said your fucking left you know what fuck it have fun you fucking idiot."

"Ok I know some people have bad directions but what the hell."

"Just forget about him, some how he finds a way to class now follow me" Said Sanji

Luffy followed him down the hallway and into a building called the "Reading hall" " Alright thought those doors and the first door on the left is your class."

"Alright thanks for showing me to her class Sanji"

"Don't worry about it talk with you later"

"Alright"said Luffy as he knocked on the door to 's class room the woman who opened the door had dark black hair was wearing a black jacket with a pink shirt that had a spider on the front with with pants and black boots.

"Let me guess your name is Luffy and Makino is your mother correct."

"Yes and yes you must be miss Shakuyaku right."

"Yeah that's my name, but you can call be Shakky for short thought any way you can come on in and sit wherever you like."

Luffy walked in and a took a seat next to an orange haired girl. "Hi my name is Luffy what's yours"

"My name is Nami nice to meet you Luffy"

 ** _'one time skip later_** '

"Well Nami that was the most boring nine hours of my life ,do you want to come over and hang out"

"Sure let me asked my mom she is over there" Nami said as she started to walk over to her mother

"Luffy over here"Shouted Makino

"Hey mom is it alright if a friend comes over and plays with me sure what's his name"

"Its not a boy mom its a girl her name is Nami"

"Well lets meet her pare…nts fuck me Luffy what was the name of her mother"

"She never told me why?"

"If im right that is Bellemere a marine veteran that almost caught me a few times." HEY BELL REMEMBER ME!"

The women who was talking with Nami looked over with a fear full look, but started to walk over to Nami.

"What the hell are you doing here you fucking sociopath and in a place of children and why is that little kid hugging your leg?."

"To answer your questions picking up my son and yes he is my son, shocker."

"You are a fucking hitman how the hell did you have a child in that line of work"

"Same goes for you 'Vet' and besides I'm retired so calm the hell down, anyway how have you been you look like shit."

"That's what dealing with two kids get you"

"wait you have two kids well shit sorry for almost killing you about five times"

"That's all said and done, now how did you end up with a kid "

"Long story short adopted"

"Oh same with my two well Nam and Nojiko was Adopted"

While the two mothers were talking Luffy and Nami were having there own conversation.

"So Luffy were do you live."

"I live with my mother in her bar that owns, its pretty fun and I get to meet a lot of new people."

"Yeah that sounds so cool, want to see what they are talking about?"

"Sure why not"with both of the children walking towards there parents, Makino notice them and greeted them"

"well look at these two little ones im guessing your Nami."

"Yeah my name is Nami, Luffy told me about you to, that your name is Makino and you own a bar that's so cool is it alright if I and play with Luffy sure, but that's up to Bellemere."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well then its settle come on Nami lets go back to our home see you around Bell."

"See you Makino."

The two kids became close thought the amount of time they spent with each other almost as if they were made for each other until the day of Luffy's seventeenth birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright round four in this bitch lets go

Disclaimer: I don't own shit yeah yeah yeah lets go

In the party's bar the normal patrons where there,Makino and Luffy where on the roof of the building with Makino's old AS50 rifle practicing his rifle shots.

"Come on Luffy you have done this multiple times before."

"I know, but something was wrong with Nami today ' **BANG'**

"What do you mean."

"Well she was jumpy and during the entire class time she had this thousand yard stare."

"Hmm did you try to talking with her afterward,satellite five hundred meters to the right."

"Yeah,but she was very quiet the entire time." ' **BANG'**

"Alright that should be good for now go ahead and get dressed for Shanks to come and pick you up for your first job for the big mob boss ahahhahah my god that is funny."

"No mom the big bad mob boss will kill me why why must you send me to the red haired demon oh oh why."

The two laughing there asses off as they made there why back down stairs to see a there favorite Mob boss

"Hey Luffy ready to go on your first job with your favorite mob uncle."

"Yeah let me go change into my suit and I will be ready( Strong world suit)."

As Luffy when to go and change into his suit, A familiar Orange haired girl busted thought the door with a bullet wound in her arm and a light blue hair girl with her arm broken and a large gash down her leg.

"Makino help us" Nami said as she collapsed with the other girl on the ground with her.

"OH MY GOD! SHANKS SLAM THAT DOOR SHUT AND KEEP IT LOCKED, LUFFY GET IN HERE NOW I NEED HELP NOW!" Screamed Makino quickly taking over the situation.

Luffy with only pants on ran into the bar room and with a shocked face that only seeing his friend and her sister is on the ground bleeding out could manage.

"Luffy get your dick out of your ass help help me get them to the bedroom, Shanks get behind my bar and push the red button under it and chose your weapon and defend this room now come on Luffy." Said Makino as she grabbed the blue haired girl with Luffy grabbing Nami both rushing them to Makino's room

"Lu…..Arlong ….kill him… please."Nami said in the weakest voice Luffy has every heard from her as he placed her on Makino's bed.

"Luffy go down there with Shanks and find out who the hell did this….Luffy did I fucking studder go now!"

"Yes mother"

"Don't worry girls I will take care of you both." said Makino as she reached in to her dresser and pulled out put on doctor gloves and mask.

With Luffy in the bar room

"Shanks we have a job to do your driving lets go,NOW!"said Luffy as he reached over the bar to grab a suitcase

Shanks shocked by the viciousness in the seventeen year old's voice scared him a mob boss into submission.'Well this is a lot better than what I had planned for the kid lets see where we are going.'

"Shanks do you know a Arlong by any chance"

"Yeah a real piece of shit, don't tell me that's who we are about go kill"

"Yep and im about to do it with a smile on my face"

"Ok well first do you know where we are going"

"An apartment building on west street you will know which one we are going to"

As the duo made there way to the building Makino was just finishing pulling a bullet out of Nami's Shoulder did her sister start to wake up.

"What the fuck, were the hell I'm I"

"You Miss are in my bar with your sister next to you"

"We made it, oh god I thought we where dead,where is Luffy I thought he would be here."

"He was, but now he is currently hunting down the mother fucker that did this to you both"

"How did he know where to go?"

"Nami gave him a hint I guess all, I heard was kill him which is pretty much his trigger word, its fun to watch when he is pissed at somebody,they never stay alive for long heheheh."

"Arlong his name is Arlong he was trying to take over the apartment building we stayed at and Bellemere was trying to stop them she was shot instantly,Nami and I where running out when she was shot in the arm and the gash on my leg was just a fall."

"Well they are dead as far as I'm sure, but trust me they are going to be tortured for a while" Makino said with a sadistic grin.

Back with are duo of killers they have just arrived at the apartment building.

In the car Luffy opened the case that he had grabbed before and pulled out a Beretta 92FS and a weapon silencer with three extra mags. Shanks surprised that not only was Luffy completely taking over the situation,but shocked that a seventeen year old was this mature and was ready to put by the looks of it multiple bullets in the people who had hurt his friend."

'Yep this is a lot more fun than what I was going to to with Luffy today' Shanks thought as he pulled into the apartment building's parking lot.

"Alright Luffy what is the game plan for this"

"You my favorite uncle are going to the entrance to make sure nobody that looks like a fucking dumb ass gang member escapes, while I will be going up the fire escape to Nami's apartment to kill a fucking Mob boss."Said Luffy as he open the car to with the Beretta in his pants"

"Well should I listen to him or should I completely igore him and walk up the stairs with him. Fuck it I trust him."Shanks said as he walked into the lobby

With Luffy

Currently Luffy was scaling up the fire escape to Nami's room' I'm going to enjoy killing these mother fuckers."

When he arrived to the apartment he looked into the window to see blood lots of blood on the ground 'this must be where Nami was shot' Luffy thought as he opened the window to her room he heard footsteps in the next room and readied his gun.

"Hatci go double check that room think I heard something in there"

"Yeah yeah whatever bitch"

Thinking quickly Luffy got behind the door and waited for who ever was going to walk into the room. As the door opened a odd shaped man opened the door and walked inside.

'I should probably leave one of these fuckers alive to find out where the rest of them are' thought Luffy as he slowly shut the door to the room and with the most power he could he pistol whipped the man in the neck,with that the man fell to the ground with a thud.

Luffy got behind the door he closed and kicked it in to the shock of three people and put a bullet in each of them.'That was easy'. Luffy walked into the room when he heard a phone ringing inside one of the pockets of the men he killed. He walked over to the man and reached inside his pocket to find the phone being called to a Arlong.

He answered

"Hey did you complete the job or not, you do know how much time we have to do this before the cops catch on."

In the most sadistic voice Luffy how knew he answer back" ** _Hello member I'm a going to enjoy ripping you ribs out of your body, don't worry it's not going to be long before I find you."_**

Knowing that he scared the living shit out of the guy on the other Luffy hung up the phone and made his way back to the room with the other man and grabbed him and dragged him through the window and back down the fire escape.

With Shanks

The mob boss was sleeping the entire time Luffy was doing the all the work so Luffy thought of an idea to scare the poor man by slamming the man the he knock out on the hood of the car.

 **BANG!**

"OH FUCK"

"HAHAHAHAHA your face is priceless oh my god that was fucking amazing."

"LUFFY YOU FUCKING CUNT I WILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

"Yeah yeah pop the trunk so I can torture him back at the bar."

"OK just causality like that,let me help you"

When the two dumped the body in the trunk they got into the car and made their way back to the bar.

"HELP ME HELP!"

"You have a place to do your fun"

"Park in the back ,go inside and get Bellemere I will take care of our guest"

As the duo arrived in the back of the bar Luffy got out of the car and walked to the and open the trunk and without hesitation punch the man in the face knocking him back out and pull him out of the car and into the bar's Shanks made his way back inside

With Shanks

"Bell were back."

"With the fuck did I tell you about calling be that."

"That you will cut my dick off and throw it in a river,anyway Luffy needs you said for you to go down into the basement. Said he had a present for you."

"Alright I will go down there and make sure that he is alright right."Makino said as he walked down the stairs."

"Where are the girls."

"They are sleeping up stairs kind of cute if you ask me."

"Alright I'm going to home I will talk with you later Makino and have another job for Luffy next if you need my help with any thing I'm here."

"Yeah, see you later,LUFFY YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STARTED WITHOUT ME!"

"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I WILL!"

Down in the basement with Luffy and the captured man.

Luffy took the liberty of duct taping the man to a chair,while Makino made her way down stairs to help with the 'fun the two family members are going to have'.

"So this is the man you chose to have the fun with"

"Yeah, he seamed some what important."

"Do you want to do the integration or me to do it."

"I got it"

"Well time to wake up our friend here."Makino said as she pulled out a adrenaline shot and stabbed the man in the chest it it."

"oh fuck were the hell am I "

"You my friend are in my favorite place,because you are going to tell me everything you know"Said Luffy as he pulled out three things,tray full of knives, a work bench full of tools,and a car battery.

" _ **Now you are going to tell me everything about your gang**_ "Said Luffy with a sadistic smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright round five

Disclaimer:I don't own shit if I did it would be a lot more fucked up like Hellsing Ultimate which is very good By the way.

Four hours later

"Why are you doing this I already told you every thing."

"Because you and your friends broke into my friends apartment,killed her mother and tried to kill them as well,and speak of the devil look who it is."Said Luffy as Nami walked down into the basement and over to him.

"Luffy can I have a turn"Nami said , shocked at what he was just asked by his childhood friend looked at her in shock.

"I…..I…..are you sure you can do this. I mean my first time doing this was about a year ago and I just recently got over this."

"The fucker killed my mother, I'm going to do this."

"Alright I'll be watching to make sure you are doing this alright."

"Ok"Nami said as she faced the man who had shot her mother."Now how to deal with a piece of shit man like yourself, ohhh this car battery looks fun to use"she said as she grabbed the ends the of the wires connected to the car battery.

"NO NOT THOSE AGAIN AAAAAAAAAAHHH."the man yelled as his body jolted and twisted with reckless motions.

"I was right these are really fun to use."Nami said as she yanked them of the man.

One more hour later

"Please just kill me please."

"Hey Luffy do you think I should kill him he seems really broken to me."

"Yeah, sure the gun is right here."Luffy said as he pulled out his pistol from the inside of his pants

"Thank you Luffy. HEY FUCK HEAD."

"What."

 ** _BANG_**

The mans body went limp in the chair finally reaching the sweet release of death.

"Well that was fun, now I'm guessing that you already have gotten the information from him otherwise he would be still alive."

"Come on, its best if I tell everyone at once.'Luffy said as he made his way up the stairs from the basement with Nami on his rear."

"Mom,we are done in the basement,don't you dare take that out of context."

"hehehe, im in the bar with Shanks and Nami's sister,

" coming up."

"Alright what did he tell you,"

"Yeah what did the dipshit have to say

"Alright turns out that Arlong was trying to take over small sections of the east district, while paying off a police officer by the name of Nezumi a real piece of shit and I mean it from what he told me Nezumi has been doing this for a long time with all of the smaller gangs as well."

"hmm did he know all the gangs places."

"Yeah do you have a map of the district."

"Hold on ,where the fuck did I put that fucking map,here it is."Makino said as she handed Luffy the map.

"Alright"Luffy said putting on his serious face,"First is a gang know as the Hearted which is ran by a woman known as Alvida. They mostly run the clubs and prostitution rings here."Luffy said circling a chunk of the map.

"Then we have the Clowns."

Nami's face faulted. "your joking."

"Yep, they are called the Clowns,anyway they control the drugs in the distract and is ran by a guy named Buggy, yeah I know it's fucking amazing name."

"Fucking, buggy god damn it."

"What's the problem shanks?"asked Makino.

"Buggy was part of the same mob as me, didn't expect him to be in the east district,he always was a lazy ass cunt,almost got my ass killed many times ago fucker."

"Well if you want we can go and kill him."

"Alright,that sounds just amazing."Shanks said moving closer to Makino.

"Shanks." Luffy said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers up Shanks spine.

"If you think I'm going to let you go somewhere with my mother alone, then you must be joking."

"We let you and Nami be by yourselves."Shanks said wiggling his eyebrows and Makino laughing in her hand leaving the two teenagers studdering and trying to collect themselves.

"Well alright then,next we have the Don Krieg and his crew. The only reason his crew is on the list is because, they are the biggest,that's it seriously they don't own anything important."Luffy said with a straight face that showed how bored he was when the man told him about them.

"Then we have the main event,Arlong who has three most trusted men. The first is a guy name is Chew pale skin color,fucked up lips,blonde hair and wears a light blue tux. Then we have kuroobi pretty much the same as Chew,only real difference is his hair is black and has fucked up we have Hatchan who was the guy I was torturing to get the information from,who is now dead and is still down there."Luffy said looking over to shanks.

"Shanks do me a favor and call one of your guys to clean that up for us will you."

"Yeah, I will make the phone call,anyway who is going after who.

"Well, looking at the map I'm going to need some more people,which should be easy since I can get some friends of mine."

"Well alright,but leave Buggy to me I got shit to settle with him."

"Alright I'm going to gather my people you do the same. We meet at the bar next week alright.

"Alright."And with that Shanks makes his way out of the bar.

"Now"Said Makino looking at the three teenagers,"Are you two going to behave yourselves and be able to sleep with each other."The three looked at each other with a red face.

"I'm joking,I hope, now you three go the hell to bed and if I hear a single fucking moan you all are sleeping go."Makino said as the three ran to Luffy's room.

"Fucking kids"


End file.
